Student Profiles
by retarded bumfluff
Summary: Have your own made-up chracter in this fanfic! Rated PG just to be safe! It could be from the reign of James Potter or around Harry's, you decide!
1. Introduction

Have you got a Harry Potter character? Do you want it to show up in this fanfic? If so email your character's details to JRabbitHarrishotmail.com and I will put them on here! This is an example of what your character's profile should look like:

****

Name: Put your character's full name down

****

Birth Date: Just put the date e.g. 2nd May

****

Born in: The country you were born in

****

Nationality: English? Scottish? Whatever you want

****

Hair Colour: The natural hair colour

****

Eye Colour: The eye colour

****

Family: Put the names of your brothers/sisters and parents

****

House: What house you were in

****

Best Subject: Just write down your character's best school subject

****

Worst Subject: Character's worst school subject

****

Pets: Any pets your character may have, you may tell their names

****

Favourite Food: Your character's favourite food

****

Favourite Drink: Your character's favourite drink

****

Favourite Animal: Your character's favourite animal

****

Describe your character in 3 words: Only three words that sum up your character

In the future...

Name: If your character marries, if it changes it's last name

****

Height: How tall your character finishes up

****

Children: Does your character have any children?

****

Job: Any jobs, ex-jobs, current jobs?

****

Marriage: Who's your character marry?

Now write a short description of your Character: Just write a couple of lines about your character, it could be about it's childhood, something you may want to tell us about your character???


	2. Raven Honeyduke

****

Name: Raven Kaida Desdemona Honeyduke

****

Birth Date: 18th March

****

Born in: Finland

****

Nationality: Finnish

****

Hair Colour: Brown

****

Eye Colour: One red and one green

****

Family: Mother is Miette Sanyu Honeyduke and Father is Emmet Honeyduke, Half sister is Aurora Fallon, twins Teigra and Ulan, triplets Jenaya, Corbett (brother) and Tarika, twins T'keyah and Clover, twins Dreams and Anneliese and brother Jared

****

House: Hufflepuff

****

Best Subject: Divination

****

Worst Subject: Potions

****

Pets: Owl

****

Favourite Food: Anything with sugar in it

****

Favourite Drink: Anything with sugar in it

****

Favourite Animal: Bat

****

Describe your character in 3 words: Flirtatious, Cheerful, Slow!

In the future...

Name: Raven Kaida Desdemona Weasley

****

Height: 5"11

****

Children: Dannon and Jerica

****

Job: Was divination teacher at Hogwarts for a while, now does on/off work for the Ministry of Magic

****

Marriage: She marries around 8 times, I'm not even going to attempt to name them all

Now write a short description of your Character: Raven is called Rae for short, she has the nickname 'Finnish Tigeress' or sometimes the 'Black Widow'. She is psychic! She has a lovely Finnish accent but sometimes people can't understand her. She's very slow because she was fluent Finnish until she moved to England and had to learn English!


	3. Chazona Mercury

****

Name: Chazona Star Mercury

****

Birth Date: 1st September

****

Born in: Spain

****

Nationality: half Welsh, half Spanish

****

Hair Colour: Black

****

Eye Colour: Amber

****

Family: Deceased Parents, brother is Merlin and sister is Kaya

****

House: Gryffindor

****

Best Subject: Charms

****

Worst Subject: Potions

****

Pets: Barrey (owl and Kazi (cat)

****

Favourite Food: Bacon buttys!

****

Favourite Drink: As long as it makes me hyper it's good

****

Favourite Animal: Panther

****

Describe your character in 3 words: Abusive, hyper, crazy

In the future...

Name: Chazona Star Weasley

****

Height: 5''9

****

Children: Ozora Cho-Ling and Tyro Nizon (twins, boy and girl)

****

Job: Undisclosed

****

Marriage: Fred Weasley

Now write a short description of your Character: Mum was Spanish, Dad was Welsh. Mum died giving birth to Kaya. Dad was murdered in St Mungos (Jessica- I'm a bit confusedby that remark!) Is prone to yell random abuse!


	4. Kairos Pennifold

****

Name: Kairos Ozora Pennifold

****

Birth Date: 1st August

****

Born in: Venice, Italy

****

Nationality: half Italian, quarter English, quarter Welsh

****

Hair Colour: Black

****

Eye Colour: Lilac

****

Family: Undisclosed (Jessica- seriously, e-mail me on to change this!)

****

House: Ravenclaw

****

Best Subject: Ancient Ruins

****

Worst Subject: Potions (as bad as Neville! Yay!)

****

Pets: Rabbit

****

Favourite Food: Mint Humbugs

****

Favourite Drink: Butterbeer

****

Favourite Animal: Puffskein

****

Describe your character in 3 words: Adventurous, cunning, vivacious

In the future...

Name: Kairos Ozora Pennfold (name does not change

****

Height: 5''1

****

Children: Dominik and Sameth (twins)

****

Job: Undisclosed

****

Marriage: George Weasley

Now write a short description of your Character: Mother is dead, father is dead/in prison. She is black (Jessica- originally she wrote coloured, but that's racist, soz Pennicat ) and only known relative alive is her grandmother who lives in Jamaica.


	5. Jet Black

****

Name: Jet Black

****

Birth Date: 8th October

****

Born in: England

****

Nationality: English

****

Hair Colour: Black

****

Eye Colour: Black

****

Family: Undisclosed

****

House: Gryffindor

****

Best Subject: D.A.D.A

****

Worst Subject: Potions

****

Pets: Cat

****

Favourite Food: Fizzing Whizbees

****

Favourite Drink: Butterbeer

****

Favourite Animal: Cat, dog, wolves

****

Describe your character in 3 words: Mysterious, Wolfy, Sarcastic

In the future...

Name: Jet Black

****

Height: 5''1

****

Children: Yoh Black

****

Job: Undisclosed

****

Marriage: Undisclosed

Now write a short description of your Character: Mum is dead, dad in prison!


	6. Audrey Menzel

****

Name: Audrey Lillian Menzel   
**Birth Date: **Undecided   
**Born in: **Undecided   
**Nationality: **English?   
**Hair Colour: **Red   
**Eye Colour: **Green   
**Family: **Her mom is one-fourths of a witch, and her dad is a squib, and they died when she was ten   
**House: **Hufflepuff (would've been in Gryffindor but complications arose)   
**Best Subject: **Potions   
**Worst Subject: **Arithmancy **  
Pets: **None   
**Favourite Food: **Anything that's edible   
**Favourite Drink: **Water   
**Favourite Animal: **Your character's favourite animal **  
Describe your character in 3 words**: Determined, loyal, shy   
  
**In the future... **  
  
**Name: **Audrey Lillian Potter   
**Height: **5'5?   
**Children: **Undecided   
**Job: **Professional Euphonium Player   
**Marriage: **Harry Potter

**Now write a short description of your Character: **Well, I'm writing a story (unfinished) called 'Lily, from Shiz' (my pen name Aaliyah-Charity) She comes from a magic school called Shiz, which magically burned down. She gets really depressed a lot since the fire, and it takes awhile for Hogwarts to fully accept her. She looks EXACTLY like Lily, which drives the staff and Harry crazy sometimes. 


	7. Charlie Mandishia

****

Name: Charlie Riley Mandishia (Harry's unknown sister)   
**Birth Date: **18th April   
**Born in: **Canada   
**Nationality: **Scottish, Italian, Canadian   
**Hair Colour: **light Brown   
**Eye Colour: **Hazel   
**Family: **Mom: Cathrin, Dad: Chris, Step sisters: Dylan and Mia   
**House: **Gryffindor   
**Best Subject: **Transfiguation   
**Worst Subject**: Divintation   
**Pets**: wiener dog named Hotdog   
**Favourite Food: **Pizza (Hawaiian)   
**Favourite Drink**: 7-UP **  
Favourite Animal: **Owl (great horned)   
**Describe your character in 3 words: **Brave, Mischievous, Loyal   
**  
In the future... **  
  
**Name: **Charlie Riley Weasley   
**Height: **5'7'.5   
**Children: **2 son: Dominic daughter: Rowan (Dominic is 3 years older than Rowan)   
**Job: **Future Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts   
**Marriage: **George Weasley   
**Now write a short description of your Character**: was best friedns with the weasly twins did everything with them. dated both but wound up with George. is Harry's unknown sister. can turn invisible. is an animagus(half black cat half raccoon(haven't thought of name for it yet))


End file.
